Mean Witches
by engelslovesmarx
Summary: When new girl Hermione Granger goes to Hogwarts for the first time, can she go up against gossip, backstabbing, and Draco Malfoy? DMHG, AU, rated for later chapters.


Mean Witches

I just saw the movie mean girls, which I have to admit isn't that bad. I figured, hey I better use this story line before someone else uses it.... That just shows how creative I am. Anyways, I hope you like it. That having been said... On with the show!  
  
WARNING: This is AU so please don't yell at me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie mean girls, I don't own Harry Potter. (though we are getting married)  
  
Intro- Hermione's POV  
  
Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm sixteen years old. I've never been to a school before. Well, I have been to a school, just not a magical one. You see, I've lived with muggles my whole life. In fact, I thought I was one until a few weeks ago. My parents are muggles, all my friends are muggles, and I kind of wish I was still one too. Until now I had always thought I was relatively normal, except for a few mishaps, one concerning setting all the animals free from the zoo when I was eight, but let's not get into that right now. Now it's all changed. I'm a witch. I can do magic. I don't know why this all happened to me, but all I can do is accept it.  
About three weeks ago I burnt my school down. Hey not everyone can say that right? Well I didn't really mean to, it just kind of happened. I was staring at the curtains in my socials class, pissed off beyond belief, and they went up into flames. The next day some old man claiming he was a wizard handed me a wand and told me I was a witch. Denial of course was the first step, but I've accepted it now. The teachers of Hogwarts are prepared to spend the summer months attempting to teach me everything that I've missed out on. Until then, I'm reading everything I can. This should be interesting...  
  
3 months later  
"Are you ready hunny?!" My mother screeched at me from downstairs. I know she was only worried but I hated it when she acted all motherly. I guess I could allow it though, I wasn't going to be able to see her until christmas.  
"Yea mom, be there in a sec" Don't worry, you'll be fine.  
  
At the train station  
Wow this place is big. I have no idea where to go. Walking out into the crown, I take a big breath. Just breathe, I have to tell myself. I feel like my heart's going to explode, hey who knows I am magical now, anything could happen.  
"Are you lost?" Asks a cute boy with scruffy black hair. He was standing beside a boy whose red hair clashed horribly with his pink shirt.  
"Actually yea, I'm new here" I smiled as he walked closer to me.  
"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron" He said, pointed to the boy next to him.  
"I'm Hermione Granger"  
"Nice to meet you" Said Ron, extending his hand as if he wanted me to kiss it. I shook it gently, not wanting to seem rude.  
"Don't let Ron bother you, he's almost too gay to function" muttered Harry, looking a little shy.  
"No worries" I said, smiling. Wow, my first day here and I already have friends. Just as I was thinking that, a tall blonde boy bumped into me.  
" Hey, watch where you're going Malfoy" Said Harry in a low voice.  
" I'll walk anywhere I want to Scarface. Is this your girlfriend? Oh wait, here I was thinking all along that you only dated boys! Won't Weasel be jealous?" The blonde sneered. I felt like boxing him in his pretty little face. Instead I walked up to him and said:  
"If any one would be jealous, I'd think it would be you. Seems to me like you have a little bit of a crush on poor Harry here. Sorry Malfoy, he's taken" And with that, I grabbed both Harry and Rons arms and led them away from an opened mouthed Malfoy.  
" That was brilliant!" Ron gushed. You bet it was. I'be never been so scared in my life, social situations scare the hell out of me.  
" It was nothing" I whispered, not wanting all the attention. But I guess it was inevitable. Being new in a school where everyone has known each other since they were eleven has got to bring a lot of attention to you. I am not looking forward to this.  
  
I'll write more on this later, I just want to get a feel for the story, then I think the chapters will be much longer. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
